


Always

by Dawntherabbit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit
Summary: Ian and Mickey reunite after some time apart.Smut and feelings.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Always

Ian ran out of the car, his eyes narrowing on Mickey who jumped down grom the porch to meet him. It was past midnight, the sky was pitch black and the rest of the house was fast asleep. 

They crashed Into eachother falling to the grass. The frost covered ground didn't bother him much Ian's body was all the warmth he needed. They clawed at eachother as the mood changed from playfull to pure need. He grew uncomfortably hard, Ian's body weight pushing down ontop of him was enough. Ian was practically ripping his clothes off and he wasn't going to be the voice of reason.

Wrestling eachother off of the ground they leaned against the house where the frigid air made their faces numb. Ian watched as his arms shook.

It wasn't often that Ian would get this hungry for Mickey's touch. Soft strokes became harsh drags, kisses became like fire. His back was hard against the wall and flush against Ian's chest. 

He grasped at every movement that threated to retract. His eye twitched as Ian dragged them both to the warmth of the house. Unessesary, he thought. 

Running up the stairs the creek of the floorboard made the otherwise silent house give away their mischievous plans. Mickey fought the excitement down as they tumbled into the soft sheets of their bed. 

Harsh breathing along with the rustles of clothing filled the otherwise silent room. 

The graze of Ian's hand against his cheek made his body go still. Even in the dark Ian's hair shone red. Their eyes met briefly before Mickey pushed himself over and onto his back to admire the silhouette of the man above him. Hard lines outlined his body, almost like he had been carved. Ian hung heavy against him. To say his skin flushed was an understatement. 

He was all consumed. 

Mickey allowed himself to let out a soft sigh as Ian's mouth met the crook of his neck. Delightful kisses turned into sharp nips. Ian's mouth sucked at the base of his jaw undoubtedly leaving a bruise. 

Ian took total control. Positioning Mickeys body the way he wanted him, lifting his leg, pushing his hips just the right way. 

He stopped trying to control his breathing once Ian pushed inside of him. The slow burn followed by the deep desire of needing more. He moaned loud as Ian started to move. He filled him in the best ways, satisfying this need that Ian only could. 

Ian took him in his hand stroking him wildly.

"Harder." His commands came out strained and soft. "Fuck me harder!"

He opened his eyes to watch the man that moved against him take pleasure in his body. His hair was disheveled, his eyes devouring, he looked rabid and it was amazing. Seeing Ian lose himself while he held Mickeys cock in his hand satisfied the most animalistic parts of him. 

His nails found Ian's back pulling him closer as their chests met. His hard cock slick against Ian's stomach getting just the right amount of friction. He pushed up with every thrust rutting against him.

"Mickey," Ian whimpered slamming into him, filling him up. The feeling pushed him over the edge, being filled and covered by Ian's body. His mind blanked out as the wave of pleasure rolled though him.

In a haze of serenity Ian slowly pulled out. His nose nuzzled into Mickey's hair taking a long slow Inhale. He didnt know why but he wasnt going to complain.

Heavy arms draped over him before he finally regained his senses. Ian looked him up and down, his eyes rested on Mickey's still throbbing member glistening with fluids and lube.

He felt a nudge in his side before he looked over realizing Ian was hard again. Without missing a beat he dipped between his legs grasping the base so that he could easily slide it past his lips. 

Ian was about to speak before Mickey silenced him with the movement of his mouth, lightly sucking in the head before slowly sliding it all the way to this throat. Salty and sweet he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it better while watching his lover squirm and gasp. It fit nicely in his mouth as he slid it up and down his tounge, putting pressure all the way up. 

Ian's hand finally found the back of his head indicating how close he was. Ian pressed on his head pushing it farther down his throat. He loved it. His hips rotated slowly to add to his own pleasure. 

He moved faster until Ian's fingers were woven in his hair giving him one last push before the heat ran down his throat. He swallowed him down savoring the taste of his lovers releases. 

His whole body relaxed as Mickey popped off of him.

Beauty would be one way to describe him. He wanted to stare at him for an eternity, he wanted to watch how his muscles flexed with every breath, wanted to hear his lungs expand. The musical notes his heart must be playing. His mind was churning away making poetry out of Ians body.

Finally he let his fingers smooth up and down Ian's arm curling up around him. Ian's green eyes flashed at him before he closed them again. He grabbed Ian's massive hand studying all of the callouses and scars, the faint memory of a burn from years ago.  
Lastly he leaned over brushing their lips together, Ian's gentle touch pulling him in just enough for their kiss to deepen. 

He loved him. He loved him so much he was sure the earth would stop rotating if they were ever forced apart. Could they be like this always? Finding love in eachother at midnight using their bodies to make sense of the world.

"I love you Ian." Mickey nuzzled against Ian's chest closing his eyes listening for the music.

Ian stroked Mickey's back giving him a reassuring forehead kiss. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This was written at 1 am.


End file.
